Infinite Sky
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After a traumatic event that scared Tsuna both physically and mentally when she was younger, she decided that waiting for her patents and twin brother to notice her wasn't worth loosing herself in the process. Leaving home and creating a new life was difficult but it was worth it, but the arrival of certain hitman will change it? *full summary inside* Fem27xAll
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven _(or maybe twelve)_ fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in a while so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

**Summary:** After a traumatic event that scared Tsuna both physically and mentally when she was younger, she decided that waiting for her patents and twin brother to notice her wasn't worth loosing herself in the process. Leaving home and creating a new life was difficult but it was worth it, but the arrival of certain hitman will change it? Even though her twin is the one supposed to become Vongola Decimo?

**Pairings: **Fem27xAll _(for now)_

**Warnings:** child neglect and bullying

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

* * *

**Published: 10-11-13**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Soft Whispers_**

**_- I'm still here -_**

* * *

_"I'm proud of you"_

I remember that those were the words I longed to hear at some point of my life.

But they never came.

Because I never meant anything for anyone.

For my parents I was just Takehiko's older twin sister, nothing more, nothing less.

For Takehiko I was just the sorry excuse of a sister the gods had to give him.

And the rest of the world...?

_Dame-Tsuna_.

I sometimes wondered if the people around me actually made an effort to remember my real name instead of that degrading nickname.

Probably not.

I tried doing everything I could to make my parents notice me, to make them proud. Of course I failed miserably at everything no matter if it was the simplest task, like pouring a glass of water or moving a vase.

My mother and father never said it in my face, but I knew.

They were disappointed.

They were angry.

They were sad.

They were _ashamed_.

Of _me_.

At night when I went to sleep I could hear the quiet sobs of my mother pleading to god that I would become like my little brother, or wish that she had only given birth to Takehiko so she didn't had to _suffer_ with me.

Did she honestly didn't notice me?

Did she thought she was the only one _suffering_?

What about _me_?

_My_ suffering?

She either didnt care or chose to ignore the fact, she didn't even look at me if she could help it.

My father?

I personally didn't know him that well but...

I hated him.

He was _never_ there.

_Never_ helped neither me nor Takehiko when we needed him.

And when he _was_ there the only thing that he ever did was getdrunk and fuck my our mother for the entire night making it impossible for others to sleep -those walls were fucking thin-and the next day he was gone, not even a goodbye.

At least not to me.

I knew I was reaching my breaking point.

I was getting tired.

Tired of my air headed mother.

Of my never present father.

Of my abusing and insulting little brother.

Of the bullying.

Of the school.

Of people.

_Of life_.

I'm not proud to say that at some point I considered suicide a possibility.

I felt like if I killed myself then all my problems would end.

But deep down I knew that wasn't true, because it would be me the one that just... vanished, but would I die without regrets? could I certainly say I lived my life at the fullest?

No, of course not.

There would be a ton of thing I would want to do first.

But then _that_ happened and I was forced to see the world from a different angle, a different perspective. Everything I knew, or I thought I knew was something based on lies, which made me question everything and everyone.

_"Actions say more than words"_

That certainly is true.

My mother ignores me: she doesn't want me for who I am, my little brother is the only one worth looking at.

My little brother bullies me: he hates me and wants to see me suffer.

My father tries to avoid me: he makes me realize that he never wanted me in the first place and doesn't need me.

The people around me: I'm just someone who should have never been born.

I have no one.

And I'm no one to the rest of the world.

The only I can rely on, is me.

_"Are you okay?"_

And still, those words were the ones that changes my entire world.

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Dame-Tsuna: No-good Tsuna**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. The Same Yet Different

**Yay I'm back...**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven _(or maybe twelve)_ fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once in a while so... yeah... sorry guys...**

******And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

**Summary:** After a traumatic event that scared Tsuna both physically and mentally when she was younger, she decided that waiting for her patents and twin brother to notice her wasn't worth loosing herself in the process. Leaving home and creating a new life was difficult but it was worth it, but the arrival of certain hitman will change it? Even though her twin is the one supposed to become Vongola Decimo?

**Pairings: **Fem27xAll _(for now)_

**Warnings:** child neglect and bullying

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

* * *

**Published: 10-12-13**

* * *

**The Same Yet Different **

**_Promises_**

**_- Losing Oneself -_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Like every morning in the everyday life, a small brunette woke up from her slumber, dragging herself tiredly from her bed and into the bathroom hoping that after washing her face with cold water the tiredness will leave.

It didn't.

It never does.

She lifted my head and stared right straight into chocolate orbs, they look so tired, the whole face of the person in front screams suffering, loneliness, tiredness.

Always the same emotions.

Tsuna didn't understand, the girl was pretty, big doe eyes and pink plump lips, a cute button nose and rosy cheeks, her hair a little wild and spiky but not too much. She had a nice figure too, despite being relatively small from someone her age she had a lot of curves all in the right places and was also toned.

Tsuna couldn't understand.

She knew that girl.

_It was her._

But it didn't feel like it. It was like looking at a stranger instead of herself. Like everyday of her life Tsuna was living a life it wasn't supposed to be hers.

It was frustrating.

It was painful.

It was _pure agony_.

_How can you loose yourself without knowing who you really are?_

Yet she did, Tsuna lost herself and se didn't know where on when.

She had left that place in the first place because she didn't wanted that.

And in the end it happened anyways.

It was as if when she had decided to leave her old life behind, she left her real self behind too.

She loved who she had become these past few years, but she hated it too.

Because there was something missing.

"How can I be myself again?"

* * *

Sawada Takehiko, or Hiko as some if his _'friends'_ called him was not who everyone thought, he was vile and cruel, he didnt care how he got things.

_"I always get what I want"_ that was his motto, and he certainly lived to it.

But despite the brat that he came to be, he wasn't always like that.

When Takehiko was a child he was nice and selfless like his _Onee-chan_, and they cared for each other.

Until _that_ man came into their lives.

The first time _he_ came the twins were three years old. At first Tsuna and Takehiko were wary of him but soon the later warmed up to him after his dear _mama_ said the strange man was actually their papa.

But Tsuna didn't, she was afraid of him, her mind screamed at her to get away from him, that she would only get hurt, so she followed the little voice inside her head and kept the man at arms distance despite her mother's insistence on _'creating bonds' _with him.

The next time Iemitsu visited they were five and by then, Tsuna had been proclaimed _Dame-Tsuna_ by everyone with the very exception of her little brother. Even her own mother called her a no-good daughter.

Iemitsu had decided to visit his family with his boss Vongola Nono, the _Cradle Affair_ had just happened and Vongola was in desperate need of a heir. He had decided that Takehiko would be perfect to fulfill the position, he was kind and possessed carisma, the total opposite of his daughter Iemitsu thought.

But Nono refused.

Timoteo wanted to choose himself, what if the boy hadn't inherited the Sky flames and his sister did? he wanted to make sure that wasn't the case.

The Vongola Don first impression of the twins was that they couldn't live without the other, they cared for the other and would do anything to ensure their safety.

That was a good trait for a heir.

The second thing he noticed was that the older twin knew more that someone her age should, her eyes said that she was wise beyond her years, buy also that she suffered immensely in silence..

Timoteo was curious.

What could make a mere child like Tsuna show so much pain? surely Iemitsu and Nana were aware of this.

But they weren't, a single glance in their direction and Timoteo knew they were oblivious, even the twin was unaware of the suffering Tsuna was going through.

So he did what he did what he thought was the best.

* * *

In the weeks Timoteo spent at the Sawada's he came to love and care for Tsuna like he was his own blood and flesh, the girl was smart but extremely clumsy, she had a kind and caring heart but could also be strict and cold when necessary.

And she had the most pure Sky flames he had ever saw.

Timoteo knew then he had found his heir.

Unfortunately not everyone agreed with his decision.

Iemitsu was against the idea of his daughter becoming the next _Don_, or in this case _Donna_, how could a no-good kid like her be able to make the powerful Vongola Famiglia into what Timoteo dreamed? they would be lucky if she could keep herself alive the very first week.

Of course Timoteo disagreed with this and they had a big argument, at the end they agreed that the decision would be made later when the twins were older and had lived more their life giving them more knowledge of the world they lived in.

But they never thought that sweet and kind Takehiko would be listening and burning with jealousy, he wanted attention too, he wanted to be wanted too, he wanted his _Ojichan_ to notice him too, not... not... that stupid Dame-Tsuna!

Takehiko wasn't someone to easily hate someone else, he was someone caring and forgiving, but even so he couldn't help but hate his sister, they were supposed to be twins, yet everyone loved his sister more than they loved him, even when Tsuna was bullied at school her classmates and teachers loved her, even the bullies themselves, they only teased her like that because they were kids and didnt know how to show affection to someone they liked.

And that _irked_ Takehiko to no end.

He knew perfectly well he shouldn't feel this way about his own twin sister, she had never done anything besides being a good sister to him, she was nice, caring, loving, cute, charming... and many more things, so many more he probably couldn't name them all.

He hated it.

If he couldn't be loved like he wanted to, then she wouldn't either.

The constant teasing and occasional bumps started little after Timoteo and Iemitsu left. Tsuna at first ignored it, but as the time passed it became more violent and his words cut her very soul.

What she did to make her brother be like this she didn't know, but she didn't liked it. Takehiko was someone supposed to be kind and caring.

_Not a bully._

Tsuna promised herself she would do a thing she could to get back her little brother.

_Anything and everything._

* * *

But the reality is that sometimes everything and anything aren't enough, no matter what Tsuna did, Takehiko wouldn't come back to be the person she loved and admired.

_It was like he had disappeared._

Tsuna wanted to blame Iemitsu for being the lousy father he was

She wanted to blame Nana for not noticing what was happening with her own kids inside her house.

She wanted to blame the bullies that Takehiko befriended.

She even wanted to blame Timoteo for coming to visit them everytime he could but...

It wasn't fair, it was not their fault.

Tsuna knew that Takehiko was aware of what he was doing. She also knew that he liked what he was becoming.

And on top of all, she knew that he wasn't going back to be her _Hiko-kun_.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I walked in through the streets of Namimori, roaming without adestination.

The back of my head had been throbbing uncontrollably for a couple of days now and that could only meant one thing.

Something was going to happen.

Something _big_.

I didn't know what but I had an idea, rumors in the underworld say that The Sky Lion, Takehiko, was going to be the next Don of Vongola, I scoffed inwardly, he becoming the next Don of the most powerful mafia famiglia that's really funny.

After I left home I was like a lost puppy, I didn't know what to do and people simply didn't had the heart to help me.

Until Ichiro Kazuki.

He was the boss of a local yakuza group, _Ryuuji Atama_, and was known for being cruel and ruthless.

But he wasn't anything like that to me.

He was kind, caring, just... misunderstood.

Just like me.

I wondered if people like us were drawn to each other.

After Ichiro-sama took me in he made me feel loved, like I belonged somewhere with someone, and to repay what he did for me I started working for him at the tender age of eight.

The yakuza group was like a big family, everyone was there for the others. They taught me how to defend myself and how to fight, we weren't criminals, but what we did wasn't legal either, we were kind of a vigilant group in the underworld but we also participated in the business.

We tried to balance whatever happened down there.

I used to visit Nana _(she long ago stopped being my mother) _from time to time, at first it was just to see if she ever noticed that I left -she didn't- but then it was just to see how things were around the house. After sometime I just simply grew tired and lied to get telling her I was going to a boarding school that would help me improve my grades and that I didn't wanted Hiko nor Iemitsu to knew because I wanted to surprise them.

She believed it without second thought and packed my bag before I could even blink throwing me out of the house in plain rain.

Lovely isn't it?

Your own mother throwing you away like you are a piece of garbage.

I didn't let it bother me too much, I now had a new family, one that loved me and cared for me deeply.

Of course, like everything good, it came to an end.

Two year later, when I was ten and a half, I head word that Iemitsu and Nono were going to visit soon _(Ichiro-sama did a little research on them and discovered they were part of the mafia which made me hate them, more in Iemitsu's case)_ and I started making plans.

A day before they arrived I went home and told Nana to keep her mouth shut, she quickly said yes. I'm not sure how she managed to keep Hiko shut -if he even noticed I was gone- but he didn't even made a peep when he saw me the next day.

Everything went smoothly, Iemitsu and Nana both ignored me in favor to be with their golden child and I was left alone, something I appreciated.

Except for Nono.

The old man wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I ignored him or how hard I glared at him, he would stick to my side and wouldn't leave me alone which no only angered me but also Takehiko.

With time I understood that I was the reason he became like that, no sure what I did but...

Anyway, Nono realized there was something fishy in our family and decided to investigate since he wasn't going to get any information from us. So when Iemitsu left he stated behind _(without anyone knowledge)_ and he soon discovered the truth and almost forced me to go back with Nana and her son.

That didn't happened.

After I so _kindly_ reminded him of the neglect I received from my family he decided I was right and it wouldn't be fair for me. So he said I should go living with him in the Vongola mansion.

I was livid.

What was this old man thinking? the age was affecting his brain already?

I did what I could.

I ran.

Eventually he caught up with me and we made a deal. He would allow me to live with Ichiro-sama if I wished so and in return I would stay in contact with him. I obviously accepted. Anything to stay by Ichiro-sama's side.

As the years went by, I started to gain a reputation around Namimori, they gave me a lot of nicknames, too many to remember them all.

_Deathly Rose_ was my favorite one. Not sure how people came up with it but I'm not complaining.

Anyway, as I was saying, as my _name_ started to get around, word soon reached Nono _(not sure how either)_ and he made another deal with me.

I worked for him and he gave me money.

Not the type of deal you had with your _'grandpa'_ but it worked fine for me.

With time I learned to tolerate and even care for the old fart, considering he was part of the mafia and all that shit, but who cares? I was I involved too so there wasn't much reason to hate him anyway, he never did anything bad to me.

I winced once again when I felt another pang of pain in my head, curse this Hyper Intuition...

Something big was coming

And it was _bad_.

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Onee-chan: informal way of saying Big sister.**

***Dame-Tsuna: No-good Tsuna.**

***Ojichan: informal way of saying grandpa. **

***Ryuuji Atama: Dragon Heads.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Having Bad Feelings

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me**

******Ugh! I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating before, but I was really really busy, this year I'm a Junior in High School and I'm really suffering with Math and Physics _(my dad has to help me with my homework!)_ so all of you who knows my pain _(and the ones that thinks that Math is a pain in the ass too)_ I hope you can forgive me and understand that updating my fics are not my priority in this moment, so please be patient if I take two or so months to update.**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Please don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly guys, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

******And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

**Summary:** After a traumatic event that scared Tsuna both physically and mentally when she was younger, she decided that waiting for her patents and twin brother to notice her wasn't worth loosing herself in the process. Leaving home and creating a new life was difficult but it was worth it, but the arrival of certain hitman will change it? Even though her twin is the one supposed to become Vongola Decimo?

**Pairings: **Fem27xAll _(for now)_

**Warnings:** mentions of child neglect and bullying as well as death

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

* * *

**Published: 10-15-13**

**Updated: 10-31-13**

* * *

**Having Bad Feelings**

**_- Preparing For War And Planning Out Attack -_**

**_(XanXan The Ice Cube)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

With time I learned to tolerate and even care for the old fart, considering he was part of the mafia and all that shit, but who cares? I was I involved too so there wasn't much reason to hate him anyway, he never did anything bad to me.

I winced once again when I felt another pang of pain in my head, curse this Hyper Intuition...

Something big was coming

And it was _bad_.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I winced for the thousandth time in the day, this headache was becoming ridiculous! It's been four days since my Hyper Intuition started acting up and I had hoped Nono had called me by now but no luck whatsoever. Clearly my decision of being a good girl and waiting for him to ask me help wasn't the best idea and to be honest I wasn't going to wait anymore, I needed to make sure he was fine.

I looked for my phone in the pockets of my sweater and flipped it open when I found it, quickly scanning the contacts I dialed Nono's number when I finally found it after a few seconds.

"Hello _Rose_, what is the occasion?" Nono asked me politely and with an authoritative voice, he probably had company that didn't know about me, I just hoped it was Iemitsu, the man would probably do a little research on me and to be honest I wasn't in the mood to be found out.

"Hello Nono, I hope this isn't a bad time" I said politely changing the timber of my voice, wouldn't want any of the to recognize me if we ever met in person and I wasn't acting as _Rose_, that would only give me unnecessary problems, problems I didn't needed nor wanted.

"No, not at all, we were discussing about Xanxus whereabouts" I arched an eyebrow at that, I thought he...

"But wasn't XanXan frozen in your basement?" last time I heard about him he was an ice cube that didn't looked like was going to melt anytime soon. I heard a snort in the background and mentally slapped myself, he had the phone on speaker!

"Yeah... well, about that..." but of course, how couldn't I think about that sooner.

"Let me guess, Captain Shark and the rest of the Varia bailed him out" I knew I should had shut my mouth and kept Belphegor in the dark about my theory of how to melt XanXan, stupid, stupid Tsuna!

"Something like that..." he trailed nervously and I narrowed my eyes, what the hell was the old fart hiding?

"Wha-" I wasn't able to finish because someone else cut me before I could.

"Nono, who is that?" asked a squeaky voice, I was sure this one wasn't Reborn because he was at my home training Takehiko to become the next Don, something I was sure Nono wouldn't let happen, heck even I wouldn't let that happen, I would prefer XanXan as the next Vongola Decimo instead of Takehiko, the boy was too greedy and selfish -not to mention coward- to become a good boss for the Vongola.

Hey, he might be my brother but facts are facts.

And the fact was that he was a moron and an idiot.

"Ah Lal, this is Deadly Rose, she has been my most trusted assassin for years and I love her like she was my own daughter, I have known her since she was five years old, quite a few years ago" he explained softly and I blushed at that.

"Aww I love you too old fart" I grinned.

"Old fart? do you seriously let her call you that Nono?" the squeaky voice asked, that must be Lal Mirch, the failed Arcobaleno.

"I call him boss too but he doesn't like it" I chirped.

"Now, now girls settle down, we have important business to discuss here" Nono interrupted us "why did you call Rose? you usually don't unless it's something really important"

"Something bad is going to happen, I'm not sure what it is but from the looks of it it has something to do with XanXan's disappearance" I started and heard Lal snorting again on the phone "I bet he is planning to stealing the rings or something in between those lines" he probably wanted to prove Nono that he deserved to become Vongola Decimo.

"Mmm... it makes sense" Nono said and I could almost picture him rubbing his chin with his fingers, I stifle a laugh that became a snort.

"Of course it does, you might want to warn the Sun Arcobaleno and Baka-Hiko, remember that you still need a heir" even when I wasn't seeing him I could notice that his aura changed completely.

"I told you already that I don't want Takehiko as the next boss" he said seriously.

"Well it's too late for that because Iemitsu already sent Reborn to train Takehiko" I told him.

"Iemitsu did? when?" wow, an angry Nono? what I would give to see it on live.

"Like half a year ago" Lal and I answered at the same time and I arched an eyebrow, that was plain creepy.

"How come nobody told me?" he asked.

"We thought you knew" Lal and I responded, what the hell!?

"Stop doing that already, it's weird, not to mention creepy too" I heard Coyote saying.

"Oh shush! its not like I do it on purpose" I frowned at what he was implying.

"And how come Reborn hasn't reported yo-ehm... Tsunakomi-chan missing?" he stammered and I resisted the urge to slam my head into the nearest post he was ruining our cover.

"Tsunakomi? who is that?" Lal Mirch squeaked.

"Ehm..." great... now we had to tell her, I just hoped she didn't had a big mouth and told Iemitsu.

"How good are you keeping secrets Lal?" I asked her.

"I'm pretty good" modest much...

"Let's just say Tsunakomi is Takehiko's older twin sister" I offered helpfully.

"Twin sister? older twin sister? then shouldn't she be the one be trained by Reborn instead? or are they going to fight for the position? why the hell I wasn't aware if this!?" she growled frustrated.

"You didn't know because Iemitsu never cared for his daughter and doesn't want her to become the next boss" I explained.

"Even when she is the best option" Coyote mumbled.

"Best option?" Lal asked.

"I think the same" Nono said.

"Why?" Lal was too curious for her own good.

"Because we trained her and know she is perfect for the position" Nono's Rain guardian said referring to himself and the rest of the guardians including Nono.

"What? when?" I thought this was supposed to be kept a secret...

"It was f-" stop it okay?

"I'm still here you know!?" please tell me they didn't forgot.

"Oh sorry..." he did... I can't believe it.

"Anyway, I don't know if the Sun baby already told you but he decided to send Baka-Hiko after the Rokudo Mukuro like a month ago" I stared and heard him mumble a no "well, the boy ended almost dead and just recently got released from the hospital so I went to pay Rokudo a visit and somehow in the process convinced him to become Vongola's next Mist Guardian, unfortunately the Vindice found him and took him and his two lackeys back to the prison so now I'm looking for a vessel for him" I explained "I already had someone in mind" someone that is on _my_ side on top of that. Take that suckers.

"Name?"

"Her name is Wakashima Nagino and was recently in an accident that almost killed her, I already talked with her and told her the whole story including the fact that I won't be able to give her organs except for the illusion Mukuro can create for her until you come to Japan, she already agreed saying that she wants to help me on everything she can" Nagi -or Chrome as she insists to be called now- and I met a year ago when she was being bullied, I saved her and since then we became friends, when I got called by the hospital saying she was in an accident and was dying I froze in fear and almost killed someone when I heard her _mother_ telling her step-father that she wasn't going to spent any money trying to save her own daughter. That was when I thought of Mukuro, it was the safest and quickest way to keep Nagi alive and was fortunate enough that he agreed. But I swear to god that if Takehiko hurts a single hair of her hair I will kill him personally slowly and painfully, and I was pretty sure Bermuda wouldn't have a problem with that.

"And why would we need to start recruiting guardians now? we still have time before the inheritance ceremony" Nono said confused.

"That'a because I suspect there will be a need for a Ring Battle" I informed and met stunned silence.

"Are you planning to fight for the position?" he asked almost happily.

"She what? she can't do that unless..." Lal Mirch started but stopped suddenly, I guesses trying to understand what was happening and finally figured out "oh..." yeah, oh.

"What? no! no, I'm not going to fight for the position unless we really need and don't have other option" I quickly threw the idea out of the window "but I'm sure XanXan will" really, really sure.

"Then we need to protect the rings!" Lal yelled and I could almost pictured her slamming her tiny fists on a table.

"No, I'm sure Iemitsu is planning to sent half of the rings here in Namimori soon, Lal you have to convince him to sent a fake set with one of his proteges preferably without being too obvious, the Varia then will go behind him and we will let them steal the fake set of rings" I ordered feeling my HDWM activating.

"You talk just like a boss..." I heard Nono... sniffing? I must be going crazy.

"Are you crying?" please tell me I'm hearing wrong.

"N-No..." yeah, sure you are not...

"And then what?" interrupted Lal.

"Then we let fate take it's course, XanXan needs to accept the truth" it was enough of his daddy issues.

"Alright" Lal said as well as the rest.

"And Nono? Make sure you sent me a document giving me some kind of authority over the Ring Battle, there is something fishy and I don't want to take any chances, XanXan's mind works really weirdly I have no idea if he has a hamster or a chipmunk running inside that head of his"

"I will sent it to you, expect it today or tomorrow" Coyote said and I heard the rest of the guardians laughing about the joke I just made.

"Okay, take care old fart, I mean it" I really didn't wish anything had happening to Nono, I had to admit I really had taken a liking to him after all this years.

"I will Rose, take care too"

"Always"

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***HDWM: Hyper Dying Will Mode _(for those who don't know)_**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. The Ring Battle

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK MY DARLINGSSSSSSS!**

**And I brought another lovely chapter with me**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Please don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly guys, I have a life outside of this website too ****_(yes, I do have life!)_**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add later in the story.**

* * *

**Summary:** After a traumatic event that scared Tsuna both physically and mentally when she was younger, she decided that waiting for her patents and twin brother to notice her wasn't worth loosing herself in the process. Leaving home and creating a new life was difficult but it was worth it, but the arrival of certain hitman will change it? Even though her twin is the one supposed to become Vongola Decimo?

**Pairings: **Fem27xAll _(for now)_

**Warnings:** mentions of child neglect and bullying as well as death

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 11-01-13**

* * *

**The Ring Battle **

_**- Friends And Enemies -**_

_**(Rejection)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"Are you planning to fight for the position?" he asked almost happily.

"She what? she can't do that unless..." Lal Mirch started but stopped suddenly, I guesses trying to understand what was happening and finally figured out "oh..." yeah, oh.

"What? no! no, I'm not going to fight for the position unless we really need and don't have other option" I quickly threw the idea out of the window "but I'm sure XanXan will" really, really sure.

"Then we need to protect the rings!" Lal yelled and I could almost pictured her slamming her tiny fists on a table.

"No, I'm sure Iemitsu is planning to sent half of the rings here in Namimori soon, Lal you have to convince him to sent a fake set with one of his proteges preferably without being too obvious, the Varia then will go behind him and we will let them steal the fake set of rings" I ordered feeling my HDWM activating.

"You talk just like a boss..." I heard Nono... sniffing? I must be going crazy.

"Are you crying?" please tell me I'm hearing wrong.

"N-No..." yeah, sure you are not...

"And then what?" interrupted Lal.

"Then we let fate take it's course, XanXan needs to accept the truth" it was enough of his daddy issues.

"Alright" Lal said as well as the rest.

"And Nono? Make sure you sent me a document giving me some kind of authority over the Ring Battle, there is something fishy and I don't want to take any chances, XanXan's mind works really weirdly I have no idea if he has a hamster or a chipmunk running inside that head of his"

"I will sent it to you, expect it today or tomorrow" Coyote said and I heard the rest of the guardians laughing about the joke I just made.

"Okay, take care old fart, I mean it" I really didn't wish anything had happening to Nono, I had to admit I really had taken a liking to him after all this years.

"I will Rose, take care too"

"Always"

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

Just as I predicted, XanXan indeed went after Baka-Hiko and I was now on my way to interrupt whatever that might happen during the Ring Trials, the second battle was today. Stupid Vongola informers, they are so unreliable.

I jumped from building to building and a couple of seconds later I could see a huge cage with electric poles in Namimori-chuu's rooftop, it must mean that it is the Thunder battle then.

When I finally reached my destination, the Cervello bitches were explaining the suckers the rules of the battle.

"Once again, you can't intervene on the battle, if you do, it would be an automatic loose for both, the person who is fighting and the person who intervened" of of the pink haired bitched said, I never liked them...

"And th-"

"Hello bitches" I greeted the Cervello girls with a sly grin, the only persons that knew who I was behind the metal mask that covered the upper half of my face were the Varia _(and maybe the Cervello bitches too but I wasn't really sure and I don't think the really care anyway)_, Takehiko and I weren't identical twins, we were the total opposite if each other. While I resembled Nana, Takehiko resembled his father, in every _**fucking**_ aspect.

But back at the subject in hand.

"You have no authorization of being here" one of the twin bitches said and I rolled my eyes at her, not that they would notice anyway.

"On the contrary my dear, I have every right" I smirked smugly at her showing her the document with the dying will flame in which Nono authorized me to be a judge of the Ring Battle and I could see from the corner of my eyes XanXan frowning displeased with the turn of events.

"There must be a mistake, I'm sure that document is annulled with the one Cervello has" XanXan said.

"No, no my little ice cube" he frowned even more at this making me laugh inwardly, I'm so evil "my orders just came earlier today, meaning mine should annul Cervello's making me the only judge" I saw Baka-Hiko cheering and smirked evilly "but since I really like the Varia _so much_ I will let Cervello be a judge too"

"WHAAAAAAT?" both Sawada's cried.

"Man, they are loud" I shook my head, good thing I left that house many years ago, no doubt I would have become either annoyingly loud or irrevocably deaf, maybe even both of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" XanXan stated laughing maniacally.

"Geez, don't you want your dramatic music in the background too? maybe I can make it" he glared at me but then smirked.

"It's been too long Rose" he smiled at me using my code name, yeah, Xanxus SMILED, freaky isn't it?

"Apparently not enough" I couldn't help myself, it was like an instinct to be sassy...

"Always so bitchy" he signed as if remembering something. Let me enlighten you guys, XanXan and I don't really know each other, we never really _talked_ or even communicated before, a few years ago Nono suddenly decided he wanted me to visit Italy while Iemitsu was away on a mission, so one day I had decided to explore the mansion I ended up in the basement thanks to my annoying HI and that's how I 'met' him, a few hours later Nono found me and explained me everything, I asked if he could listen to is but the old fart answered no, that he was completely frozen, even though, my HI told me that wasn't true, XanXan _could_ hear us. So being the little angel I was back then, the rest of my 'vacations' there I spent them visiting XanXan every day.

"Yah, yah, moving on, I think we still have work to do" I said referring to the Thunder battle.

"Wait a second!" freakishly annoying Iemitsu yelled "I never hear any of this!" he frowned.

"Me neither" the Sun Arcobaleno's squeaky voice said.

"That's because you haven't been reporting to Nono but instead to Baka-Mitsu over there Baby Sun" I told the baby, and now that I remember about it... "Nono is very angry with you asshole" I told the blue eyed fucker.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded, I wasn't sure if he was pretending or if he was just that much of an idiot, probably the later.

"Don't call that my dad bitch!" Baka-Hiko growled at me but I simply ignored him, no need to get riled up by mere trash... and now I'm starting to talk like XanXan... geez, give me a break...

"You sent the Sun Arcobaleno to train Baka-Hiko to become the Vongola Decimo without Nono's permission, of course the old fart is angry" I told him rolling my eyes.

"I received the order from Nono himself" the Arcobaleno said making me snort.

"He didn't gave it to you personally, a document like that could be easily falsified by the Vongola's Don CEDEF leader, who is Iemitsu who by the way wanted nothing more than to make his son the next Don of the _famiglia_ mind me tell you" Iemitsu suddenly cowered a little at the glare the Arcobaleno sent him.

"What have you done Baka!" the baby hitman growled.

"I-I-I..." said idiot stammered nervously.

"Hello? anyone there? as much as I would love to see Iemitsu getting his ass handed, I still have something to do and I can't do them if this fight hasn't ended yet so both Thunder Guardians please step in the arena" I ordered, no place to argument.

Levi A Than stepped into the arena after giving me a short bow. Him and the rest of the Varia met about a year ago, Nono had assigned us to work together and despite how destructive we all can be we became good friends, maybe our destructiveness brought us together, who knows...

"Oi Baka-Hiko, your guardian?" I asked.

"Don't call me that!" he screeched "and here it is" he said showing me a... baby cow? no, a child dressed as a cow! what the hell? that is wrong in so many levels! call child abuse!

"A kid? you are going to sent this kid to his imminent death?" how cruel can he be?

"Uhmm..." and that ladies and gentle man, is Baka-Hiko, the most Baka person I have ever met...

"Ugh, whatever" it's none of my business anyway... "both Thunder Guardians in the arena"

The baby cow -now identified as Lambo- entered the arena too dragging in his hand a set of horns while the other was picking in his nose, that's just... ew...

* * *

The battle ended with Levi A Than as the winner and Lambo as the nearly killed loser that I had to save. Thank god Levi actually listened to me and let him live, I would have lived with guilt for the rest of my life.

"The winner is Varia's Thunder Guardian, Levi A Than" one of the twin bitches announced making me roll my eyes, thanks for stating the obvious "the next battle will be between the Storm Guardians Gokudera Hayato and Prince Belphegor" oh, so next is the battle between geniuses... interesting, I wonder who will win...

"I wonder who will win..."

* * *

A week has passed since the Thunder Battle, and so far, this didn't look good for the Varia, they were loosing and pretty badly. The only rings they possessed at the moment were Thunder and Storm...

"I do hope you have a Plan B XanXan" I told the scarred man, we were now witnessing the Mist Battle and Mammon was getting his ass handed by a little school girl. A school girl that gave a weird vibe, it almost like... nah, he is in Vindice, no way.

"I don't need it" he simply said, arrogant much?

"What will you do if Mammon looses? I don't think the Gola Mosca can go against Baka-Hiko's Cloud Guardian, that kid looks too strong to go against a machine" I said "if this goes on, you will lose" he suddenly smirked and I felt my HI going haywire, there was something wrong here, something terribly wrong!

"I do have a plan" he started "but you don't need to worry about that, I will win in the end" he vowed and I grimaced at my own thought, I needed to talk with Iemitsu.

* * *

Mammon lost in the end and I was proven wrong. Mukuro is somehow part of that Chrome girl, no wonder Mammon lost so badly...

I was right now with Baka-Hiko's team trying to find where the hell Baka-Mitsu was.

"He's not here" my eyebrow twitched at that, of course he wan't here, I knew that already!

"I know that" I tried responding as calmly as possible "I want to know _where_ is he"

"Why do you want to know where my dad is bitch? you could be planning on attacking him for all we know"I arched an eyebrow at that, seriously?

"Now why the hell would I do that?" I asked "in case you don't remember, we are on the same side" he snorted.

"As if, you made it quite clear you were on Xanxus's side when you decided to let Cervello be a judge" oh, so that is what all this is about.

"Well, letting the Cervello be a judge is not an advantage for them" Baka-Hiko adopted a confused look "I just let Cervello be a judge because that would give Xanxus a sense of security, as for now, he already thinks I'm on his side" not entirely true, but not entirely false, I would prefer if Xanxus became the Vongola Decimo instead of Takehiko, but we can't have everything we wish for, I learned that the bad way...

"So... you are on our side?" he inquired confused.

"I'm on my own side" I huffed angrily "and that means I'm on Nono's side at the moment" I assured them.

"At the moment?" the baby Sun asked "are you planning on betraying him?"

"Betraying him? you guys think too low of me" I sighed "Nono and I have a deal, as long as that contract satisfies both of us, more me than him actually, I have no reason to turn my back on him"

"A deal? what kind of deal?" Gokudera Hayato asked me and I frowned.

"I don't see why that is any of your business, but as you may, or may not know, here in Namimori I'm known as _Deadly Rose_" I explained and Baka-Hiko shrieked.

"What!? _D-D-Deadly Rose_?!" he stuttered frightened.

"Yes, _Deadly Rose_" I confirmed "Nono found me a few years ago and offered me to work for him and he would pay me in return, I accepted"

"Why? you can't be much older than ourselves"

"That's none of your business" I told him with a sharp tone but not being rude "now, since you aren't going to tell me where Iemitsu is, you better tell him to check on Nono" I told them "Xanxus is hiding something, and I fear it has something to do with Nono" I admitted.

"Alright, I'll send him immediately"

* * *

Almost two weeks have gone by since I started judging the Ring Battle and the battle between the Cloud Guardians was about to start.

I kept glancing back and forth between Hibari Kyouya and the Gola Mosca, something was wrong here, I knew the Gola Mosca was weaker than Hibari Kyouya by far, it was obvious at simple glance, so why was Xanxus making him fight against the feared prefect of Namimori?

_Nono..._

My HI had been repeating again and again, but I knew nothing of him, he wouldn't answer me, none of the ninth generation would and I had no idea why.

"Do you have news of Iemitsu?" I asked Baby Sun.

"The Baka says that there is something wrong with Nono but doesn't know what it is" Baby Sun growled annoyed.

"Just as I feared..."I muttered under my breath "Arcobaleno, have medic attention close, we might need it" I ordered him and he nodded lowering his fedora making it shadow his eyes.

"What else has Iemitsu hide from me Deadly Rose?" he asked.

"Rose is just fine" I told him earning a nod in return "and I can't tell you that"

"Why?"

"Because I was sent here to be judge, not to help you discover Iemitsu's dirty little secrets" and to be honest, it was better for me this way. No Arcobaleno would get in my way after all.

"I see..." from the corner of my eye I could see a mischievous glint in the baby's eyes and I immediately knew I was in some deep problems.

"The match between Hibari Kyouya and Gola Mosca will begin now" the Cervello bitches announced.

"And that's my clue, I gotta go" I told him before going to my post besides the Cervello girls.

As soon as the battle began, the prefect started throwing blows left and right. To be straight, Gola Mosca was getting his metallic ass handed. But then I noticed something and my blood ran cold, my eyes focusing solely on Xanxus. I was sure my face was one of horror.

"How could you...?" I asked feeling betrayed by him and jumped into the arena before he could even answer me, not that I cared. The prefect was about to deliver the final blow when I got in his way starling the audience when I threw him back.

"Gahh! Hibari-san!" Baka-Hiko shrieked when I ran towards the Gola Mosca and ripped him open revealing an unconscious Nono, he was very weak. Now I knew how the Gola Mosca was working, he was feeding off Nono's flames.

"Nono!" I cried terrified "hang on there! Reborn is getting help!" I told the elder man as I poured my own Sky flames into him helping him recover even a little "Reborn! quickly!" I yelled at baby Sun who was returning with Cavallone Dino and his men.

"Dino will take care of him now Rose" the Arcobaleno tried to reassure me.

What pretty much happened after that was that the Cervello stopped me from killing or even injuring Xanxus resulting in one of them getting hurt, something I regretted. I may be a little cruel as a result of being expose to the Mafia at such age but I wasn't heartless. After the Cervello girls stopped me they announced there would be a final battle. The Sky battle which consisted in the participation of all the guardians.

At least the worst was over...

* * *

"I will become the Vongola Decimo!" Xanxus yelled at no one in particular as he slipped the Sky Ring in his finger, I waited...

...

...

...

Nothing...

The ring rejected him.

Don't misunderstand, it's not like I don't understand. I knew since the beginning that the ring would reject Xanxus and that in the end the whole battle was useless, but Xanxus needs to know, no... _understand_ that everything that Nono did for him -for us- was for our own good, even if we didn't knew or realized at the time.

"Xanxus..." I tried to talk to him, I even stopped using the nickname he hated so much _(yes, I knew he hated it when I called him XanXan)_ but he stopped me with a fierce glare.

"No! shut up!" he yelled angrily, but I knew better, he was hurt.

I had to do something, and it had to be now. I hated seeing Xanxus like this...

"Xanxus! stop this nonsense now! this isn't you, this isn't the man I know you are! the Xanxus I know wouldn't have care so much about a stupid title, he would have stood up proudly in his two feet already, not a single ounce of regret of all the things he had done in the past, so what is you are not really Nono's son? " he growled at me but I simply ignored it, I wasn't done "that means nothing Xanxus, nothing! If you can't become the next Vongola Don, then let it go, don't cling to something you can't have! instead be a man and let it go, create your own Famiglia Xanxus! show Nono that you are much more worth than just Vongola! people would follow you Xanxus, many people wouldn't hesitate to follow you, the Varia would follow you" I said looking at them and nodding in acknowledge and them nodding in return "I would" and it was true. I meant it. Xanxus may be cruel, crazy, and asshole, a jerk... but he had a heart too, and that was something people didn't often saw.

"Rose..." he breathed almost as if he was relieved.

"Uhmm… I hate to interrupt this breathtaking moment, but where is my ring?" ahhhh, but of course, what a way to interrupt Baka-Hiko…

"Here" I tossed the ring at him and he barely caught it "I shouldn't be giving this to you considering Nono's opinion of you becoming the Vongola Decimo but whatever, I'm sure he will talk with you later when he is feeling better" I grumbled annoyed, why was I still doing here? my job is done.

I was practically ready to leave since there was nothing left for me to do there but was interrupted by a loud an annoying voice.

"W-wait!" ugh! what now?!

I turned around quickly and growled at him.

"What?" I gritted my teeth angrily at Baka-Hiko who kept on looking back and forth between me and the Sky ring than now was resting in his middle finger.

"Uhm... isn't the ring supposed to do something? I don't know... maybe emit a fucking bright light or some shit like that?" he asked with a confused frown in his face.

"Well... yeah, I guess..." I wouldn't know...

"Then why isn't it?" oh well, that must be because...

Because...

Ehm...

...

...

...

Wait a fucking second...

I quickly ran to his side startling him and his friends who started yelling profanities or point their weapons at me, but I ignored them, there were more important matters at hand. I took Baka-Hiko's hand in between mine and started examining the ring on it. Something caught my eyes and I felt myself gaping in desbelief.

"Uso..." I was at loss of words, this... this couldn't be happening!

The ring... _rejected_ him?

* * *

**Yay! There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***HDWM: Hyper Dying Will Mode.**

*******HI: Hyper Intuition ****_(for those who don't know)_**

***CEDEF: _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (External consultancy family)_**

**_*_Uso: impossible, it can't be, etc, etc...**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
